1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tractor implement mounting systems and more specifically it relates to an implement pitch-yaw system for effectively and efficiently controlling the pitch of an implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implement mounting structures have been in use for years. Conventional implement mounting structures, such as a front-end loader, allow for only lift and pitch movements. A bucket or other implement is pivotally attached to the distal ends of loader arms with at least one actuator directly connected between the loader arms and an upper portion of the bucket for facilitating the pitch movements of the bucket. However, these implement mounting structures are significantly limited in that they only provide lift and pitch movements for the implement.
Improvements have been made in the art so that additional movements such as roll and yaw may be accomplished for the implement utilizing additional actuators and complex structures. The roll movement is typically accomplished utilizing a pair of vertically orientated actuators attached to the mounting structure to roll the implement. The yaw movement is typically accomplished utilizing a pair of horizontally orientated actuators attached to the implement and the mounting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,048 illustrates an implement mounting arrangement having “all way” operability where a pair of horizontal actuators are utilized to control both the pitch and yaw of the implement. However, for the technology to work properly in controlling the horizontal actuators of the '048 patent, a complex hydraulic control system is required to effectively control the implement.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively and efficiently controlling the pitch of an implement. Conventional implement mounting systems that provide “all way” operability are complex, bulky and difficult to utilize in an accurate manner.
In these respects, the implement pitch-yaw system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively and efficiently controlling the pitch of an implement.